


kids deserve cake

by scarletstar



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Cake, Ozai (Avatar) is an Asshole, so head palace chef says f u imma do what i want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:02:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletstar/pseuds/scarletstar
Summary: Old Chef Pin scoffed. Who in the world did that Agni-damned man think he is? Pin didn't care if he was the second prince, that stupid, nasty man could shove it.Taking away Princess Azula's dessert privileges because she'd "performed poorly in her lessons today." Fuck off. Pin had worked hard to make the princess' favourite three-day fire flake cakes, and by the Spirits, she was going to see that girl eat one.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 127





	kids deserve cake

**Author's Note:**

> this little idea has been bothering me for days, so here's something small i wrote to get it out of my head  
> hope you enjoy!

Old Chef Pin scoffed. Who in the world did that Agni-damned man think he is? Pin didn't care if he was the second prince, that stupid, nasty man could shove it.

Taking away Princess Azula's dessert privileges because she'd "performed poorly in her lessons today." Fuck off. Pin had worked  _ hard  _ to make the princess' favourite three-day fire flake cakes, and by the  _ Spirits _ , she was going to see that girl eat one.

But first, she had to finish prep. Normally, her little kitchen worker underlings did prep so she could get off her feet after dinner, but  _ Second Prince Ozai _ had demanded his family not be served dessert–besides himself, the slimy man–likely to make his daughter feel extra terrible, but Pin had laboured over the cakes for  _ days.  _ No way was he the only one going to eat them. He didn't appreciate her work, not in the way it deserved, but his children did.

So Pin stayed for prep, using the excuse of wanting to watch her little underlings to make sure they still knew how to do everything right–of course they did. Pin had trained them all herself–and when the last worker bid her goodnight, she snatched the plate of cakes from where she'd stored them away.

It wasn't often she was allowed up into the palace proper, but she'd been a nightmaid before she was moved to the kitchens, and it hadn't changed much over the decades. She knew which servants corridors would be the quickest way up to the little prince and princess' bedrooms. And both would still be up, for sure. The princess had become quite rebellious since turning six, said she was a big girl and big girls didn't have bedtimes. It'd been the side gossip in the kitchen for weeks.

Stepping as quietly as she could into the hallway, Pin looked around for any guards. She could probably terrify any that did catch her, what with being the second oldest worker in the palace besides Matron Ki, but luckily, she saw none. 

She moved quietly for a woman her age, and made it down the hall and around the corner, finally arriving at her destination.

Pin knocks very lightly on the door and calls out softly, "Princess?"

It takes a second, but the door cracks open and there's the little princess, all done up for bed.

"Head Chef?" she asks, confused.

Pin smiles down at her. "If you let me in Princess, I have a surprise for you."

Princess Azula looks her up and down, but she's too small to see what's on the plate in Pin's hands, so she takes a step back and opens the door wider. "You may come in."

"Thank you, Princess. Before you close the door, please go get your brother."

The princess huffs and rolls her eyes, but she's obviously curious about what Pin had brought her, and so doesn't put up a fuss. She disappears out into the hall, and is back in less than a minute with a sleepy Prince Zuko behind her.

Pin nods, and walks further into the room. She stops at a little table, and gestures for the two little royals to sit. When they do, she places the plate of fire flake cakes between them, and then sits back.

Neither child reaches for a cake. Princess Azula turns a glare on her and demands, "What is this? Didn't Father tell you we couldn't have dessert today?"

"Ah," Pin interrupts before the princess can carry on or the prince decides to join in. "But this isn't dessert, Princess Azula."

Prince Zuko looks at her like she's succumbed to her age. "Yes it is."

Pin smirks. "No it's not."

Princess Azula glares harder. "Of course it is! It's cake!"

"But that doesn't make it dessert." Pin doesn't much like children, but watching these two siblings glance at each other before looking back at her, confused and wary, is so much fun. 

"Dessert is something eaten right after dinner," she informs them with her best  _ I'm older than your grandfather, I know what I'm talking about  _ voice. "But you ate dinner hours ago. So, this isn't dessert, it's a late night snack. Your father hasn't forbidden you from eating those."

Prince Zuko thinks about this for a few seconds, before seemingly deciding to agree with this logic. He grabs a cake, nods his thanks at her, and tries his best to shove it all into his mouth in one go. Princess Azula looks at her warily for much longer, but just like Pin knew would happen, she decides eating her cake is more important than arguing.

And also just like Pin knew, both children appreciate her baking in the way it deserves. They eat their cake messily, no care for propriety when eating something so delicious. 

She sighs and leans back, arms crossed over her chest. Yes, this is exactly the appreciation her three-day fire flake cakes deserve. 

Pin watches the prince and princess lick their fingers and smirked, smug. That damned poor excuse of a father, never mind a prince, didn't get what he wanted once again. He'd never know it, of course, because Pin had no plans on dying any time soon, but any way she could disobey orders from an asshole royal, she would. It brought her old soul joy.


End file.
